Rhyming with Nikita
by IAmHereXD
Summary: Rhymes with nikita! there will be little one-shots of our fav characters. X3
1. Roses are Red

Roses are Red,

guns are black,

if you don't watch Nikita then you will be _dead_!


	2. Hey Ryan Fletcher

Hey Ryan Fletcher,

Sonya and Birkhoff,

Shadow Walker took over your car.

Little Sonya laughed,

To see such sport,

And they ran away with the controls.


	3. Percy, Ari, and Sam

Percy, Ari , and Sam,

Bless the home that I destroyed.

Four corners to my house,

Four angels round my time;

One to watch and one to pray

And the last to bear my soul away.


	4. As I was at Division

As I was at Division,

I saw rows of computers.

Every computer had a person

every person had a headset.

just how many people are in Division?


	5. Sean

Where you loved me,

the sun will shine.

Where the wind rises,

this is where I love you.

Wait for me,

where our love bloomed

on the same place,

where I love you.

So wait for me, my love.

**wasn't intentally made for Nikita but with a few modifications BOOM! perfect for Alex and Sean I think... X3**


	6. Birkhoff

My love, Your heart, my man

was all I ever wanted.

You and me

together forever,

was all I ever wanted.

Time has passed,

things has changed but your

still, all I ever wanted.

Not him, not her, but you and all of you are mine.


	7. Nikita and Michael

Nikita and Micheal went up the hill

To fetch the bag of guns.

Micheal fell down and broke his back,

And Nikita came tumbling after.


	8. Sonya and Birkhoff?

Sonya was the third child of her father Ryan and her stepmother Amanda her father Ryan remarried after her mother died and married Amanda she had two kids Alex and Nikita.

Amanda was the head of a expensive law firm called Division and Ryan became the co-head leader. One day they got a letter from the duke Birkhoff saying that Michael the very expensive business man wanted a new tag team partner since the other died of natural causes. Thrilled both Alex and Nikita wanted to go. Sonya also wanted to go as well but was forced to clean up the system which would take roughly a whole day and she would miss her interview.

Disappointed Sonya watched through the security cameras and saw them drive away. Then she got a Skype from a unknown caller but picked it up. It was from the duke Birkhoff! he wanted to know if Sonya had any free time but she told him that she had to clean up the system Birkhoff then agreed even though never asked to help her clean it up so she could go and have her interview.

They had a fun time cleaning up the system together and in no time they finished with only 2 hours left until the interview she thanked Birkhoff and went to the interview. Michael was really nice and a wanted a good partner in which she realized to work with him with the sales convincing people to buy things with her not that Sonya wasn't good with that but she preferred working with the computers.

Michael like Sonya so he offered him a position as his backup sever and she gladly accept on day one she realized that her partner was Birkhoff and was thrilled she and Birkhoff worked behind the scenes together and develop a really close relationship. 5 years later she and Birkhoff married and had a child and her stepsister Nikita and Michael his newest partner had a close relationship together too.


	9. Somewhere over the rainbows

Somewhere over the rainbows Amanda can't get to the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep. Beep. She has once what we dreamed of once in a lullaby.

Somewhere over the rainbow I hope that Alex will find her love once again...Maybe Nathan?X3

And the dreams that they dreamed of hopefully they will come true.

Some day I wish upon the stars that Ryan would Maybe some day find his love...soon.

Where trouble drops like lemon drops high above where Division stopped that's where you would find the crew And Amanda.

Somewhere over the rainbows Amanda is still placing on hold and her dreams are not far away from being accomplished.

If Amanda could go rouge and live her own life then why oh then why can't they do that to.


	10. Apple Pie Ari, Birkhoff, Carla

Ari wanted a good large slice,

Birkhoff wanted a little bit but nice,

Carla wanted a cut of crust,

Division was where there at.

Emily watched while they ate,

Finishing the apple pies was far from over.

Gogol still up and running,

How That was really hurtful

I wish this didn't contain the whole alphabet.

Jaden joined them,

Kelly kept it,

Lisa longed for it,

Michael mourned for it,

Nikita nodded at it,

Owen opened it.

Percy peeped in it,

Queen Alex quarter it,

Ryan ran for it,

Sonya stole it,

Thom took it,

Using the Eco friendly plates.

Viewing the apples in the pie,

Washing all of them was a pain,

Xander wanted to use his real name,

Yes it was a nice day

Zetrov was sponsoring it.

**I did not want to do this one but after after reading AnOrdinaryPerson's story 'Apples' I came to an conclusion and decided to add this one in:)**


	11. Percy was a merry old soul

Percy was a merry old soul,  
And a merry old soul was he.  
He called for his right hand man, and he called for his laptop,  
And he called for Roan to do the bills.

Every bill counted as nice, he had a gun by his side,  
And a very fine gun had he.  
Oh there's none so rare thank goodness to be, as can compare  
With Percy and his right hand man.


	12. Nikita

Lavender's blue, Nikita,  
Lavender's green;  
When we will have our freedom

You shall be my queen.

Who told you so you ask?  
Who told you so?  
It was my own heart, Nikita,  
That told me so.

Call up Birkhoff, Sonya, Ryan and Alex, Nikita,  
Set them to work;  
Some to find our home, our newest can be,  
Some to do the patrol.

Birkhoff to order our meals,  
And the rest to stay and be;  
While you and I, Nikita,  
Will keep ourselves warm as can be.


	13. Alex

Oh lazy Alex, will you get up?  
Will you get up, will you get up?  
O lazy Alex, will you get up to do the patrols?  
Right now so early in the morning.

Oh no, Nikita , I won't get up,  
I won't, I won't, I won't get up to do the patrols.  
Oh no, Nikita, I won't get up  
So early in the morning to do the patrols.

Oh what'll you give me for my breakfast?  
For my, for my breakfast, Might change my mind.  
Oh what'll you give me for my breakfast,  
So early in the morning.

A little bowl of bread and milk,

So you would stop, please get up now.  
So early in the morning.

Oh then, Nikita, I won't get up,  
I won't, I won't, I won't get up,  
Oh then, Nikita, I won't get up,  
Right now, so early in the morning.


End file.
